


Like you mean it

by parkkate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Pining, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkkate/pseuds/parkkate
Summary: Prompted on tumblr: Could you do like a yule-ball drarry where Draco is like making fun of Harry for not having a date or badly dancing or something and Harry ends up asking Draco and they end up going together





	Like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by [cuppa-tea-eh](https://cuppa-tea-eh.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Cho Chang. Cho Chang? Really? Cho. Chang!!

“Draco, are you alright?” Pansy was waving a hand in front of his face, scrutinising him intently. She looked worried.

“Cho Chang,” Draco muttered for the umpteenth time. Pansy sighed, letting her hand drop to her side and leaning away again.

“Yes, Draco, Cho Chang. But she said no. She’s already going with someone else.”

Draco couldn’t help but sneer. Thank Merlin Chang was already going out with Diggory! But Potter seemed to fancy her nonetheless. Draco had caught him staring at the Ravenclaw in the Great Hall several times. It made him want to dump his porridge on Potter’s head.

When he saw Potter the next day, he noticed how tense his shoulders looked, how he was walking with his head bowed. Draco would have liked nothing more than to go over there and end Potter’s misery. There were only a few minor problems. Draco had a reputation to uphold. He couldn’t just walk over there and ask him to the Yule Ball. Besides, Potter didn’t even like him.

The more Draco thought about the impossibility of ever being with the stupid Gryffindor, the angrier he got. As he watched Potter cross the courtyard, he acted on impulse. He scooped up a handful of snow and threw it with as much force as he could. It hit Potter right in the back of his head.

“Ow!” He whirled around and narrowed his eyes when he saw Draco sneering at him.

“Potter!” Draco didn’t even have to force his voice to sound gleeful, it was an automatism. “Could you be any more pathetic?” He approached Potter with a smart pace, flashing his ‘Potter stinks’ badge before he came to a halt in front of him. “How does it feel, Potter, to realise you’re not everybody’s darling?” He cackled scornfully, jutting his chin forward. “The Boy Who Lived… can’t even find a date for the Yule Ball.”

Potter glowered at him and Draco felt almost embarrassed about how much he was enjoying it.

“Oh, because everybody is begging _you_ to go with them?” Potter said in a mocking tone. Draco straightened himself, attempting to look as superior as possible.

“Unlike you, I get to pick and choose amongst my devoted admirers.”

Draco scowled when Potter snorted.

“Right. The _one_ devoted admirer being Pansy Parkinson. And you call me pathetic.”

Draco struggled to keep his composure. But he wouldn’t let Potter win.

“Should I build you a snowwoman, so you won’t end up alone after all? At least she’d have as much charisma as you.”

“Don’t bother, Malfoy,” Potter said gruffly. “Worry about yourself. I bet you can’t find someone other than Pansy who’d want to go with you.”

Draco felt his cheeks burn up. He didn’t want to go with Pansy but had already made his peace with it, seeing as the person he really wanted to go with wasn’t an option.

“I already told you, I have lots of choices,” Draco fumed. It was an outright lie and he suspected Potter knew it. The Gryffindor crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave Draco a speculative glance.

“Alright, let’s make a bet then.”

Draco pressed his lips together to keep himself from gaping. He squared his shoulders and forced himself to smirk.

“Sure. But if- I mean _when_ I turn up with my date, who won’t be Pansy, you’ll kneel in front of me and kiss my hand.” Draco chuckled inwardly.

“What? I won’t be kneeling-”

“Scared you’ll lose, Potter?” Draco said tauntingly. Potter gritted his teeth.

“Fine! Since you seem to be so sure of yourself, I’ll make it easy for you. If I win, you’ll kiss your date in front of everyone! Like you mean it.”

Draco bit his lip. Potter wasn’t playing fair. He knew Pansy had a thing for Draco and she would kill him if he went to the ball with somebody else _and_ kissed them right in front of her. But he couldn’t back down now.

“You’ve got yourself a bet, Potter,” he growled and stalked off to the Slytherin common room. What had he gotten himself into? This was bound to end badly. He knew it from the second he had agreed to this stupid bet and was proven right again when he talked to Pansy.

“What do you mean, you can’t go to the ball with me?” she screeched. Draco sighed.

“I made a bet with Potter,” he said, plopping down in an armchair.

“And that bet excludes me as your date?” She was probably going to start throwing things any second now.

“It does,” Draco replied. “Just ask Blaise or something.” It was obviously the wrong thing to say. Pansy’s face was red and blotchy, her nostrils were flared and her eyes look murderous.

“I will kill Potter for this,” she yelled and stormed off into her dorm. Draco let his head fall back and tried not to think about how Pansy would react if he actually had to kiss someone in front of her. _Like you mean it._ Potter’s words echoed in his head. That would be a tough sell. The only person he could imagine kissing in earnest was the one he’d had to beat in this stupid bet.

 

* * *

 

Draco looked around the Great Hall and wrinkled his nose. Finding a date to the Yule Ball had turned out harder than he had anticipated. Every single person he had asked was already taken, or at least they said they were, and time was running out fast. The stupid ball was tomorrow. His only consolation was that Potter didn’t seem to have had much luck either.

He didn’t know why he did it, what idiocy drove him to provoke Potter further, but when Potions class was over, he strode over to the Gryffindor and casually leaned his hip against his desk.

“Time’s almost up, Potter. We can do a test run if you like, to familiarise your knees to being bent.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Granger and Weasley blinking at him.

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Potter said, standing up. “You on the other hand should probably take better care of these.” Without warning, Potter’s thumb was brushing Draco’s lower lip. “They look a bit chapped. Wouldn’t want your date to cut themselves on your lip.”

Draco could only watch Potter and his friends, who were still gaping at Draco, leave the classroom while he stood there, dumbfounded and rooted to the spot. His heart was about to jump out his chest and his legs felt like he had been hit with the Jelly-Legs-Jinx.

He was still slightly swaying when he found Blaise in the library.

“Got a date yet?” he asked, putting down his quill. Draco groaned.

“No. And Potter is driving me insane!”

“Honestly, you should just ask him to be your date and be done with it,” Blaise suggested.

“You’re very helpful,” Draco barked.

“Seriously, Draco, I swear to Salazar, if you don’t do anything about it and I have to endure you talking about him every waking minute until we finish school, I will throw myself into the Great Lake.”

“You know very well I can’t do anything about it,” Draco huffed. “And I do not talk about him that much.”

Blaise gave him an exasperated look and sighed.

“Why do you even like him?”

Draco frowned.

“How should I know? I just… do.”

Shaking his head, Blaise took his quill and stuffed it into his bag.

“I know it’s not your fault,” he began, rolling up his parchment. “We can’t choose who we fall for, but this is getting out of hand.”

Draco said nothing to that and simply followed Blaise out of the library. He was so lost in thought, he didn’t see the black hair that was peeking out from behind the shelves.

 

* * *

 

When Draco made his way to breakfast the next day, he was in a foul mood. He couldn’t lose to Potter; he just couldn’t. But it seemed like he would.

Before he could enter the Great Hall, someone suddenly blocked his way.

“Malfoy!” It was Potter. “So… which one of your lucky admirers will be accompanying you tonight?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” Draco lied. “There is much to be… considered.”

“Like what?” Potter asked, shuffling his feet. He was also playing with the hem of his robes.

“Potter, you can’t expect me to go with just anyone,” Draco drawled. “I have standards.” The Gryffindor rolled his eyes.

“Right. So, she has to be rich, a Pureblood-”

“I never said it has to be a ‘she’,” Draco blurted. Potter nodded, not taking his eyes off Draco. “It just… can’t be anyone.” Draco was so distracted by the green eyes that were piercing him. It made him feel hot and cold at the same time.

“What exactly is required to meet your standards then?”

“Um…” Draco felt like an idiot. Potter was probably disgusted with him.

“Does the person you fancy meet your standards?”

Draco’s heart skipped a beat. Why was Potter asking these questions?

“Who said I fancied anyone?” Draco countered, trying to keep his countenance.

“So… you don’t?” Potter was shuffling his feet again. It was irritating.

“I- I-” He should have just said it was none of his business. But, somehow, he found himself unable to. After all, it was very much Potter’s business, even if he didn’t know it. “There is someone, yes. And they do meet my standards. Most of the time. They seem to be… a bit thick.” _Too thick to notice how much I like them._

Potter nodded again and gave him another once-over before he turned away.

“Let’s meet here at 7:30 then,” he said, already halfway to the Gryffindor table. Draco stared after him. “Oh, and my robes are green by the way. I’m sure you wouldn’t want our colours to clash.”

Draco felt like somebody had just pulled the rug out from under his feet. This had to be a dream, a joke, or a cruel mind game. There was no way in hell Harry Potter had just asked him to the Yule Ball.

Luckily, it was a Saturday, so Draco could overanalyze his conversation with Potter without being interrupted by having to go to class. By the time he was back in his dorm, he was shaking.

Potter was probably just making fun of him, trying to make a fool out of him. What if Draco turned up tonight without a date, waiting for Potter, just to find Potter had tricked him? But what if Draco managed to find a last-minute escort and Potter had been serious about going together? What would he do then?

Draco threw himself on his bed and groaned. No matter how he looked at it, he would lose this. He couldn’t bring a date now or he would pass up the chance of having Potter as his date, no matter how unrealistic it seemed. But if he went without a date, it could mean the worst humiliation of his life.

Draco propped himself up on his elbows and gazed at his black satin dressrobes. Maybe he should just stay in his dorm tonight, not go to the ball at all. On the other hand, that would be even worse. He’d be admitting defeat _and_ be a coward. No, he would go to the ball, alone if he had to.

 

* * *

 

Draco was glad he didn’t fall down the stairs on his way to the Great Hall. He had never been more nervous in his life and felt like he was about to throw up on Professor McGonagall, who was talking to several students at the foot of the stairs.

He looked around nervously, searching for green robes and black hair, but Potter was nowhere to be seen. He did, however, see Pansy in her pale pink gown. The way she was clinging to Blaise’s arm looked painful. Blaise would probably have bruises tomorrow.

Draco’s eyes roamed the Entrance Hall again as he smoothed down his robes. His worst nightmare seemed to be coming true; Potter was making a fool out of him.

“You look nice.”

Draco nearly jumped out of his skin. Warm breath was brushing his ear and the low voice left him completely flustered.

“P-Potter,” he stammered. He looked magnificent in his bottle green robes. But that wasn’t what made Draco’s heart almost leap out of his chest; it was just him standing in front of Draco. No date.

“Sorry I’m late. I had to help Ron err… figure out his robes.” He smiled and Draco pinched himself under his robes. This was real! Merlin’s beard!

Potter offered him his arm. Draco just stared at it.

“Everything okay?” Potter asked, quirking an eyebrow. Draco tried to think of a witty reply. He failed. He simply took Potter’s arm and was grateful he didn’t have to walk into the Great Hall by himself. He would have probably tripped over his own feet.

Professor McGonagall stopped them and started telling them something about the champions dancing. Draco didn’t really listen. He stared at his hand, clutching Potter’s upper arm. He felt wary. This was too good to be true.

When Potter started walking again, Draco looked up and saw he was smiling again.

“Will you stop that?” Draco barked.

“What?” Potter said, blinking rapidly.

“Your face!”

“My face?”

“Ugh, you really are thick.” When Potter started shaking with laughter, Draco frowned, before he realised his own mistake. _They seem to be… a bit thick._ It was as good as telling Potter how much he was stupidly in love with him. He wanted to curl up and die. But there was no time for that.

Everybody stared. Draco could feel it. They were gaping and whispering, some were even pointing at them. He didn’t know whether to feel ashamed or proud. When Potter led him to the middle of the dance floor, however, he did feel something else entirely.

“What are you doing?” he hissed.

“Didn’t you hear what McGonagall said? The champions are the first to dance.”

Draco groaned. Of bloody course! Well, at least dancing wouldn’t be a problem. Although… with Potter as his partner…

Draco brought himself in position, waiting for Potter to take his hand, when he suddenly bent down.

“Potter, _what are you doing?_ ”

The Gryffindor was down on one knee and grinned up at him.

“Have you forgotten about our bet?”

Draco blinked.

“You came here with someone other than Pansy,” Potter said, grabbing Draco’s hand.

“Potter!” Draco’s knees were getting wobbly. He felt like he was going to pass out. “Potter,” he pleaded. “Not here. Not now.”

“Why not? You wanted me to do this.” Before Draco could protest any further, Potter leaned down and kissed Draco’s hand. A murmur went through the crowd and Draco was sure everybody could see his cheeks were on fire.

“Potter, get up,” he hissed and tugged at his hand. Music filled the room and Potter quickly pulled Draco into his arms. “I can’t believe you just did that,” Draco murmured as they swayed across the dance floor.

“If I remember correctly,” Potter said, a devious grin on his face, “there’s something you need to be doing as well.”

Draco didn’t think his face could heat up any more. He was wrong.

“Here?” he spluttered. “In front of everyone?”

Potter nodded.

“I think that was the condition. In front of everyone.” He leaned closer to Draco. “And there was something else,” he whispered into his ear. Draco froze. _Like you mean it._

He looked around, panicked. He couldn’t kiss Potter here. He couldn’t kiss Potter anywhere right now. He was too nervous.

“Afraid, Malfoy?” Potter teased. But Draco noticed how his voice was quivering. He wasn’t as calm as he acted.

“Why are you insisting on this? Are you that desperate to humiliate me? Surely, you don’t actually want me to kiss you.”

Draco’s eyes widened when Potter shrugged.

“Why would you want me to kiss you?” he asked incredulously. Potter’s mouth twitched and turned into a huge grin.

“How should I know? I just do.”

It took a moment for the words to sink in, for Draco to realise that Potter had just repeated the exact words he had said to Blaise in the library.

“You heard,” he breathed. “You know.”

“I do,” Potter said quietly. “And believe me, I was shocked.” He twirled them and Draco thought they were going to fall. “I stayed up the whole night thinking about it.” When Potter didn’t continue, Draco impulsively squeezed his hand.

“And?” Ugh, why did he have to sound so eager? It was embarrassing! Potter chuckled.

“And… after I talked to Ron about it-”

“You talked to Weasley?” Draco practically shrieked.

“Hey, he was the one who convinced me to ask you to this thing.”

Draco couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He looked sideways and saw Weasley watching them intently.

“Merlin, what is he wearing?” Draco muttered. Potter laughed.

“I know. But yeah, Ron said he wouldn’t want to put up with me after…” Potter paused, looking a little bit nervous. “After seeing you kiss somebody else. I hadn’t thought of it that way, but… I guess I can’t deny I would have felt a bit… jealous.”

Jealous. The word rang in Draco’s ear, drowning out everything else. Suddenly, it was like it was just him and Potter. No crowd, no whispering, no stares.

“So,” Potter smiled, “are you going to-”

Draco leaned forward. The moment his lips touched Potter’s, everything in him exploded. He had no idea what kissing somebody was supposed to feel like. This was his first kiss after all. But if it always felt like this, he wanted to keep kissing Potter until he stopped breathing. He squeezed Potter’s hand tighter, pressed his other hand more firmly against the small of his back. When he felt Potter’s tongue on his lower lip, he opened his mouth and let out a sigh. This was pure bliss.

“Gentlemen,” a stern voice murmured beside them. “Please don’t forget this is a ball? At least keep dancing while you…” Draco opened one of his eyes and saw McGonagall awkwardly gesture at them. He chuckled and reluctantly pulled away. The sight in front of him made up for it. Potter was flushed and he looked a little dazed. Draco’s chest felt warm, thinking about the fact that he was responsible for that.

They began moving again and out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Pansy glowering at him. Oh boy, that conversation won’t be pleasant! He should at least make sure it will have been worth it. He leaned forward again and captured Potter’s lips with his own.

“Seems like we both lost the bet,” he murmured against the Gryffindor’s mouth. He felt Potter’s lips form into a smile as he pulled Draco closer.

“I’d say we both won.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Say Hi on [tumblr](https://parkkate.tumblr.com/):)


End file.
